My Panties
by Lady Abbey Dawn
Summary: Bella es una chica de 17 años que se siente irrevocablemente atraída por su vecino de al lado. ¿El problema? Tiene 26 años, es monitor de un gimnasio y lleva cada día una nueva chica a su casa. ¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo? POLLA-WARD


**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Título: **My Panties

**Penname: **Lady Abbey Dawn

**Summary: **Bella es una chica de 17 años que se siente irrevocablemente atraída por su vecino del al lado. ¿El problema? Tiene 26 años, es monitor de un gimnasio y lleva cada día una nueva chica a su casa. ¿Estaría muy mal por parte de Bella hacerse pasar por una mujer mayor para pasar una calurosa noche con él? **Domward**!

**Pareja: **Bella y Edward

**Número de palabras**:

**Advertencia: **LEMMON! OoC, AU, TH.

**Tipo de Edward**: Domward -Sádico, sexy, demente, celoso y dominate.** Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>- Tira la basura, Bella. - Dijo madre sin despejar la mirada de la revista que leía.<p>

Alcé una ceja mientras ladeaba para mirar la portada de la revista. Solté una risilla cuando vi la portada donde salía una pareja besándose y abrazándose. Los títulos salían en rosa, el hombre era demasiado guapo para que no fuese un modelo y la mujer tenía cara de haber perdido el sentido.

Mi madre alzó una ceja y corriendo fui hacia la cocina para coger la bolsa de basura. Me tapé la nariz con los dedos, ¿por qué diablos olía a pescado podrido? Salí por la puerta trasera y cerré los ojos cuando el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos.

Cuando llegué a los cubos de basura, solté las dos bolsas de basura en el suelo y abrí las tapas de los cubos.

Cuando tiré una de las bolsas y cogí la segunda, sentí unas manos en mi cadera, agarrándome. Me sobresalté y la bolsa se cayó al suelo.

- Mierda. - Susurré y me olí las manos, esperando a que no oliesen mal.

- ¡Bella!

Me giré y vi a Anthony mirándome con una sonrisa. Me reí y me tiré a sus brazos, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello mientras le daba besos por la cara y el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besé y mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando sus brazos me envolvieron la cintura. Me separé de él y le revolví el pelo castaño.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Ayer por la noche. - Me besó en los labios rápidamente.

- ¡No me llamaste! - Le golpeé en el pecho.

- Estaba ocupado, así que decidí venir hoy a tu casa temprano y darte una respuesta.

Rodé los ojos y volví a abrazarlo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Me fijé que en la casa de al lado había un camión de mudanzas. Tres hombres entraban y salían de la casa con muebles. ¿Acaso se habían mudado la pareja que vivía allí? Anthony se alejó de mí y miró también hacia el camión.

- Un nuevo vecino, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Parece que sí. Sólo espero que no sea otra vieja gruñona o un matrimonio con un bebé llorón. - Hice un puchero.

Anthony se rió.

- Mira, quizás sea ese hombre el que se está mudando.

Empecé a buscar algún hombre que no llevase uniforme y encontré uno. Llevaba un chándal negro Adidas, una camiseta blanca con una sudadera negra remangada hasta los codos, exponiendo unos fuertes y fírmenes brazos. Su cabello parecía despeinado, revuelto de una manera sensual. Apreté mis manos en los hombros de Anthony sin darme cuenta.

Sonreía mientras hablaba con uno de los hombres de la mudanza, sonriendo mientras se tocaba el pelo y se lo despeinaba aún más.

_Oh Dios... Disimula, Anthony está a tu lado._

Me aclaré la garganta y miré a Anthony, que miraba con la boca abierta hacia donde estaba mirando yo antes. ¿Acaso le parecía guapo...? Cuando volví a mirar a mi _nuevo y sexy_ vecino, me di cuenta de que una rubia con grandes pechos y sonrisa perfecta estaba agarrada a su brazo mientras los hombres de la mudanza la miraban fijamente.

Enfadada, le di un golpe en las costillas a Anthony, que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y aclararse la voz.

Pero mi enfado aun no se había ido.

- Hm-m... Lo siento. - Susurró.

Miré a mi vecino sin importarme esta vez quedarme mirándolo fijamente, pero mi sonrisa de venganza se fue cuando nos vio y vino hacia nosotros con la rubia agarrada a su brazo. Miré de reojo a Anthony, que volvía a mirar a la rubia con la boca medio abierta.

Enfadada, me quité de su lado y de sus brazos y me coloqué a su lado mientras mi nuevo vecino se quedaba enfrente de mí.

_Joder, tan cerca parece demasiado irreal._

_¡Dale un mordisco, dale un mordisco! _Me llevé las manos a la cabeza al oír la vocecilla que hablaba cuando le daba la gana.

Sus ojos eran verdes con una tonalidad de azul claro que le daba un toque pícaro. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una sonrisa perfecta y caliente que despertaba cada poro de mi piel. Miré sus labios, húmedos y su torso cubierto por la camisa blanca, ¿es que acaso Dios me había enviado a un hombre para que me atormentase por las noches?

Le miré a los ojos, decepcionada de haberme dado cuenta de que él no me había mirado siquiera mis pechos, seguía con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. Mi autoestima bajó diez puntos menos.

- Hola, me llamo Edward y soy nuevo. - Me entregó su manos y la cogí. - Quería venir a presentarme.

Tragué saliva y sonreí tensamente por la calidez de su mano apretando la mía.

- Me llamo Bella, soy hija de la presidenta de la comunidad.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, clavando su mirada con intensidad sobre mí y alzó una ceja cobriza.

- ¿La hija de Renée? - Asentí. - Me cae bien tu madre, hablé con ella por teléfono. -Una sonrisa cruzó su atractivo rostro, haciendo que me sonrojase. - ¿Fuiste la que gritaste mientras hablaba con tu madre _"¡Mamá! ¿dónde están los tampones?"_

Me sonrojé violentamente al recordarlo. Había sido hace tres semanas, mi madre había estado hablando por teléfono y yo estaba en la ducha. Me había puesto mala con la regla y empecé a llamarle. Anthony comenzó a reírse. Le gruñí y le pisé el pie con todas mis fuerzas.

- Cállate. - Gruñí.

La rubia se rió con una caliente -para Anthony, que se estremeció - risa que hizo que sin poder evitarlo, yo alzase una ceja alzada.

- Eres tan mano. - La rubia tocó la cabeza de mi novio como si fuese un puto perro.

¡Y le besó en los labios castamente!

Anthony se sonrojó mientras yo me ponía rojo de furia. ¿Quién se creía la estúpida rubia para besar a MI novio? Miré a Edward de reojo, que me miraba divertido. Sin poder evitarlo, cogí con una sonrisa la bolsa de basura para tirarla al cubo de basura y la dejé caer fuertemente. La bolsa de abrió por la mitad y salió de ella el pescado podrido que mi padre solía cenar por las noches.

La chica empezó a chillar cuando le cayó basura a los pies y un pescado podrido manchó sus zapatos. Se colocó encima de Edward, echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Edward intentaba no reírse.

Sonreí y miré de reojo a Anthony, que me miraba enfadado.

¿Por qué diablos me miraba así? ¡Había sido su culpa!

- ¡Bella!

Me estremecí al oír la voz de mi madre.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho!

Me giré lentamente mientras Edward seguía sonriendo como un niño travieso.

- ¡Isabella, te ordeno que entres en casa inmediatamente mientras yo arreglo esto!

Me mordí el labio y gemí.

- Vale.

Me di la vuelta mientras maldecía. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Saber que tu novio babeaba por una _barbie-loca_ o tener un vecino sexy que se reía de ti? Cuando pasé por al lado de Anthony, le pisé fuertemente en el pie. Me miró con el ceño fruncido después de haberle sacado la lengua y dirigirme hacia mi casa.

Entré en casa y gruñí mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Mi padre apareció enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y el uniforme de policía que le quedaba tan mal con esa barriga _tan_ grande. ¿Qué había visto mi madre en él?

- ¿Qué has hecho, Bella?

_¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se ha enterado de que le he tirado un pescado podrido a la barbie-loca?_

Miré a mi padre con ojos inocentes y parpadeé varias veces.

- Nada papi, ¿por qué?

- Odio ese nombre, Bella. - _Mierda_, se me había olvidado. - Deja de poner a tu madre en evidencia, sabes perfectamente que quiere volver a ser presidenta de la comunidad. La madre de Jessica es su mayor competencia.

Suspiré y asentí.

- De acuerdo, dejaré que mi novio babeé por una _barbie-loca_ mientras mi vecino se ríe en mi cara, ¿¡Eso quieres que haga, _papi_? -Susurré la última palabra con descaro.

Mi padre gruñó y se fue a la cocina mientras susurraba "lo mal que están las chicas de hoy en día" y "lo desagradecidas que eran" Me fui a mi cuarto y cerré con pestillo. Me tumbé en la cama mientras soba a mi móvil Sabía perfectamente quién era, y por mí mi relación con Anthony había acabado cuando puso sus redondos ojos en los redondos pechos de la rubia.

Cogí mi móvil y lo tiré contra la pared, escuchando como la melodía del móvil empezaba a sonar cada vez más bajo. Enfadada y sin saber cómo desahogarme, me asomé por la ventana donde mi madre seguía conversando con mi vecino nuevo. La rubia hablaba con Anthony, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un cachorrito -un maldito cachorrito -y Edward cruzado de brazos, flexionando sus músculos.

_Oh, joder... Si que es caliente..._

Mi madre sonreía con aquella falsa sonrisa y ponía ojitos para ganarse un voto. Pero lo extraño fue lo cerca que estaba mi madre de Edward, cogiéndole del fuerte antebrazo y cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba. Edward se estaba conteniendo para no reírse. Miré de nuevo a Anthony, que babeaba sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia. ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? Cogí un lápiz de mi mochila del instituto y apunté, dándole en la cabeza.

Anthony gimió, Edward miró hacia donde yo estaba al escuchar el gemido de Anthony, sorprendido.

Me sonrió traviesamente mientras mi madre gritaba, señalándome con un dedo de uña roja. La rubia abrazó a Anthony, que dejó de lloriquear como un bebé y sonreía contra los pechos de la rubia. Suspiré y rodé los ojos mientras cerraba la ventana y volvía a tumbarme en la cama.

Estaba segura de tres cosas: Una, acababa de perder a mi novio después de no verlo durante semanas. Dos, la barbie-loca era demasiado tonta para darse cuenta de que los hombres no le miraban a los ojos y por última... La tercera, pasaría mis noches solas pensando y frustrada viendo a mi sexy vecino con una nueva mujer... ¿Es que la vida solía ser tan injusta?

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que pasó todo aquello...

Y dos semanas que yo llevaba castigada, sin salir de mi habitación (excepto para ir al instituto) por poner a mi madre "en evidencia" delante de los vecinos. Al parecer, la madre de Jessica se había enterado de mis "aventuras" y había estado contándoselo a todas las vecinas.

Y con respecto a Anthony... Él era agua pasada.

Y lo que más odiaba fue ver como tuvo la poca cara dura de preguntarme si _"mi vecina rubia"_ había estado por allí. Por supuesto, Alice se había reído cuando le golpeé la cabeza con los libros de matemáticas e historia que tenía en ambas manos.

Anthony no volvió a hablarme.

En este momento, Alice, Rose y yo nos encontrábamos en mi patio. estábamos en el césped tumbadas mientras estudiábamos... O al menos, lo intentábamos. Alice me dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que jadease y saliese de mi ensoñamiento despierto. Sí, solía pasarme. Desde que mi vecino se había mudado a mi barrio, oslía soñar con él tanto despierta como dormida.

Esa fue una de las razones por la que mis notas estaban cayendo en picado, y Renée se avergonzaba de mí, cosa que realmente no me importaba...

- ¿Qué pasa? -Gruñí a Alice.

Alice señaló con su dedo hacia la casa de mi vecino y gemí.

Ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor...

Con su chándal negro de Adidas que le marcaba el pene, una sudadera remangada hasta los codos que acentuaba su buen físico y aquel cabello cobrizo tan sensualmente despeinado. Si no lo conociese, diría que acababa de cogerse a una chica.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-marrones salió de su casa sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Mierda, acaba de volver a hacerlo..._

No sabía la razón, pero cada vez que veía a Edward con una mujer me entraban celos. Sentía mi boca secarse, mis dedos convertirse en puños y acentuaba la mirada. Por supuesto, tanto Alice como Rose se reían de mis reacciones. La chica entró en el coche sin dejar de mirar a Edward de soslayo. Antes de que él entrase en el coche, se giró hacia nosotras.

- Mierda... - Susurré.

Alice y Rose se rieron.

Como si Edward pudiese saber en el estado de frustración sexual en el que me encontraba, me guiñó un ojo antes de montarse en su coche y desaparecer. Sentí como los dedos de Alice se colocaban en mi barbilla y me cerraba la boca. ¿La había tenido abierta?

- Bella, deja de babear. ¡Nos vamos a mojar! - Se quejó Alice sonriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Allie.

- ¿Sabéis? Creo que a Edward le gustas, Bella. - Dijo Rose lentamente. Tanto Alice como yo miramos a Rose fijamente. - Dejad de mirarme así, os voy a decir por qué. Primero, Edward ha mirado a Bella de manera evaluativa. Mientras vosotras dos lo mirabais fijamente, yo he podido observar a Edward. En ningún momento, nos ha mirado a ALice o a mí. Solamente te ha mirado a ti, Bells. ¡Y si fuera poco, te ha guiñado un ojo!

- ¡Y de manera sexy! -Dijo Alice riéndose como una niña.

- De acuerdo, ¿y qué insinúas que debo hacer?

Rose me miró con una sonrisa que sólo podía clasificarse de: malvada y calculadora.

- Muy fácil, en tres días Alice y yo vamos a convertirte en una mujer.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo me has estado considerando un _hombre_, Rose? Proque eso no te lo perdonaría...

- Eso no es lo que quería decir, Bells. -Me interrumpió Rose cerrando sus libros y levantándose del suelo. - Vamos a hacer que Edward tenga un dolor tan fuerte de pene...

- Pene no suena bien. -Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Podemos decirlo de otra manera?

Rose bufó y nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiésemos.

- Llámalo como quieras, Alice. Ahora arreglemos a Bella.

Alice gritó un "¡Wi!" y nos fuimos hacia casa de Rose. Mi tortura iba a comenzar, solo esperaba no arrepentirme después.

.

.

.

- Dios mío... ¿He muerto? - Susurré aun tumbada.

Rose sonrió.

- No, pero seguro que morirás de placer.

Me puse sobre mis hombros y grité al verme todo el cuerpo rojo. ¡¿Qué me habían hecho aquellas personas que decían ser_ mis_ amigas? Todo mi pubis estaba sin pelo, mis piernas pelo, mis axilas sin pelo... ¡Parecía un tomate! Pero me sorprendió darme cuenta de que sin el vello púbico me sentía completamente desnuda.

Jadeé.

- Oh... ¿Lo del pubis eran necesario?

- ¡Por supuesto! - Dijo Rose seria mientras Alice asentía. - Al los hombres como tu vecino le gustan las mujeres depiladas. ¿Cómo van a encontrarte el clítoris con tanto vello ahí?

Volví a mirarme el cuerpo.

-¡Oh dios, ni siquira me depilé para mi primera vez con Anthony! - Gemí.

Rose me cogió la cra con ambas manos y me obligó mirarla fijamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con decisión.

- Bella, cuando lo hagas con Edward te sentirás de nuevo virgen. Los hombres como él...

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir _"los hombres como él?_" ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices eso?

Alice me cogió de la mano y me miró fijamente. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco?

- Bella, vas a convertirte en una mujer...

- Y otra vez con lo de la mujer, ¡no soy un hombr...!

- Lo sé, Bella. - Me interrumpió Alice. - Pero te sentirás como nueva. Lo presiento, Edward es especial.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré al techo, buscando paciencia.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta! - Grité.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Rose tenía unas pinzas para depilar las cejas. Miré con temor esas pinzas y luego a Rose.

- Por favor... ¡No!

- Bella, me lo agradecerás.

Y con ello, volvió a comenzar mi tortura.

.

.

.

- Bella, estoy bastante decepcionada con tu comportamiento últimamente. Aun los vecinos se ríen de mí... ¡ De mí! Cuando recuerdan lo que pasó con nuestro querido vecino Edward. - Me apuntó con su tenedor. - Por ello, vas a ir esta noche a las diez y media a ayudarle a limpiar el garaje y otras cosas que él pida.

- ¡¿Qué? - Grité. - ¡Pero si...!

- Me da igual, Bella. Quizás así Edward hable bien de nosotros y nos de su voto. No hemos vuelvo a ver a la chica rubia, ¡la vergüenza que habrá pasado! Te comportas muchas veces como un chico, hija. -Otra persona diciéndome que no era mujer. Me miró fijamente. - Te veo mucho más femenina, ¿has hecho caso a tus amigas y te has depilado por fin?

Abrí la poca y la cerré varias veces.

- No importa, termina de comer e intenta que Edward me de su voto, hija. - Me sonrió. - Haz lo que sea con tal de tenerlo, ¿Te enteraste? ¡Comos i tienes que ir una vez a la semana a recogerle el correo! ¡Me da igual!

Cuando terminé de comer, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes blancas. Sin ponerme sujetador salí de mi casa mientras me imaginaba qué podría hacer yo. ¿Limpiar u ordenar un garaje? ¿Conseguir de cualquier manera su voto? Sonreí con malicia y cuando estuve enfrente de su puerta, vacilé.

¿Debía llamar? ¿Y si estaba con una nueva chica y mientras yo limpiaba y él se cogía a otra? Yo sería incapaz de quedarme allí sin antes tener un orgasmo y después una terrible humillación. Bajé y levanté varias veces la mano, insegura.

_¡Llama de una evz, para algo te has depilado completamente! Si esperas más tiempo, volverás a estar llena de pelos..._

Vale, con eso me animé... y llamé.

Esperé un rato y escuché como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

_Intenta no babear... Ya sabes, para no quedar mal..._

- ¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé.

Oh Dios... Delante de mí estaba la encarnación del pecado, la lujuria y el sexo. Estaba segura de que acababa de hacer gimnasia. Tenía una camiseta de color negra donde se remarcaban sus fuertes músculos. Había surcos de sudor, al igual que en su frente. Su cabello estaba despeinado, como siempre... y, ¡oh dios! Cuando se pasó una mano pro el cabello y me sonrió, me derretí.

Dejé de mirarle como miraba Anthony a la _barbie-loca_ y sonreí tensa.

-Buenas noches. -Edward alzó una ceja. - Mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que ayudarte a recoger y a limpiar el garaje como castigo...

- ¿Castigo? - Susurró con voz ronca.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaba de decir castigo como si fuese lo más erótico del mundo? Me lamí el labio y asentí lentamente.

- Y... ¿Y dices que tu castigo va a ser limpiar el garaje? - Asentí lentamente. Sonrió pícaramente y me cogió de la mano para que entrase en su casa. - Te equivocas, Bella. Voy a imponerte un castigo que ambos vamos a amar. Luego le daré el condenado voto a tu madre.

Sonreí.

- De acuerdo. - Cerró la puerta a mis espaldas y le miré a los ojos, verdes oscuros. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sorprendiéndome, me colocó una mano en el cabello, acariciándomelo suavemente. Ronroneé como una maldita gata antes de gemir al sentir el tirón en mi cabello.

- Agáchate, Bella. _Ya_. - Susurró lo último.

Parpadeé y le miré fijamente.

- ¿Qué? Pero Edward...

Me obligó a agacharse, quedando delante de mi vista una gran erección que pedía atención. Sin poder evitarlo, me pasé la lengua pro los labios y volví a mirarle a los ojos.

- Sólo puedes llamarme Amo, Bella. Y sólo hablarás cuando yo lo diga. Y ahora, bájame los pantalones,_ esclava_.

Oh Dios... ¡Esto era a lo que se referían Alice y Rose! Edward me dio un tirón de pelo. Las manos me temblaban y coloqué los pulgares en el elástico del chándal. Se lo bajé hasta las rodillas, quedando delante de mí su miembro desnudo, hinchado y erguido. ¿Es que acaso no llevaba bóxers? Eso me excitó de una manera tan increíble que suspiré satisfecha.

- Lame mi polla, Bella. Ya.

Y eso hice.

Primero le di unos besos a su punta, más hinchada que el resto de su cuerpo. Luego me lo metí en la boca y dejé que marcase el ritmo. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cabello y me obligó a tragarme todo su gran y grueso miembro. Su pene entraba y salía de mi garganta mientras sus manos seguía en mi cabeza. Sentí como se hinchaba, tocando las paredes de mi garganta y me levantó del suelo.

Jadeé cuando me encontré en su hombro mientras me subía hacia la habitación, o eso supuse.

Cuando llegamos, me tiró contra el colchón con fuerza sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Se subió encima de mi cuerpo y me quitó la camisa, gimiendo al ver mis pechos completamente desnudos ante él. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, acariciándola y haciendo círculos suavemente. Fueron subiendo hasta mis pechos, los cuales cubrió y empezó a apretarlos mientras se acercaba a mis labios con la mirada puesta en ellos.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Eres fabulosa, _esclava_. Me muero por probarte.

Me levantó las piernas, juntas. Me deslizó los pantalones por ella y luego se agachó hasta quedar su rostro contra mi intimidad aun cubierta. Sonreí con expectación. ¿Qué haría cuando viese que en mi cuerpo no había ningún maldito vello?

Gemí al escuchaar como rompía mis clásicas bragas de casa y me abría las piernas, quedando expuesta a él.

Mis pezones se endurecieron; se hincharon y pulsaban de deseo al ver la mirada de Edward en mi desnuda intimidad. Un calor se construyó entre mis piernas, y sentí como empezaba a ponerme húmeda. Intenté unir las piernas, pero ella me lo impidió. Después de mirarme fijamente, volvió a clavar su mirada verde en mí.

- Joder, Bella. Eres la cosa más sexy que he visto en toda mi maldita vida. Y he visto muchas. - Con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciar mis húmedos pliegues, pellizcándolos y abriéndolos para poder penetrarme con sus dedos. - Amo tu monte Venus sin vellos, Bella. Me pones duro con sólo mirarte.

- Oh, Edwa...

Gemí al sentir como me pellizcaba demasiado fuerte en mi clítoris, haciendo que ardiese.

- Soy tu dueño, _esclava_. Sólo puedes hablar cuando yo lo diga y con Amo; nada de Edward. - Gruñó.

Asentí.

- Puedes hablar, esclava.

- Tócame, amo._ Por favor_... - Supliqué.

Edward asintió, complacido.

Chillé cuando sus dedos entraron en mí.Tres dedos a la vez, haciendo que me arquease y gimiese sin poder parar. Su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris.

- ¡Oh, Edward!

Me di cuenta de mi error... Acababa de llamarle por su nombre.

Edward sacó sus dedos de mí y gemí de dolor por alejarme del placer.

- Muy mal hecho, esclava. Tendré que castigarte...

Antes de que pudiese preguntar, me colocó a cuatro patas. Se colocó detrás mía y frotó su erección contra mi centro. Gemí y me arqueé. Los dedos de Edward apretaron mis pezones, sorprendiéndome. Se alejó de mis pechos y acarició mis nalgas con ternura.

- ¿Quién era el chico ese, esclava? - Susurró sin dejar de acariciarme. - Habla.

Intenté concentrarme, pero el placer era demasiado.

- ¿Qué? Er-ra Anthony, mi novio.

Gemí de placer y dolor cuando me dio una nalgada. Me sonrojé.

- Prueba de nuevo, Bella. - Otra nalgada. - Respuesta equivocada.

Uno de sus dedos me penetraron y gemí. Cuando quiso quitar sus dedos de mí, mis paredes lo ciñeron y Edward se rió, volviendo a sonrojarme.

- Di a quién perteneces, Bella. Dilo alto y claro.

Otro dedo más entró en mí.

- Dilo, Bella. Ya. - Gruñó dándome otra nalgada. - Dilo.

Gemí y me arqueé mientras los dedos de Edward entraban y salían de mí.

- Tú... - Susurré mientras alcanzaba el clímax. - ¡Tú, te pertenezco a ti!

Y con ello, Edward retiró sus dedos y gemí.

- ¿¡Pero qué...¡?

No tuve tiempo de terminar. Edward entró de un empujón en mí. Grité y me dejé caer sobre mis codos, exponiéndome completamente. Podía sentir en cada poro de mi piel a Edward entrar y salir de mí cada vez más rápido. ¡Oh, era tan largo! Podía sentirlo entero, tocando mis paredes mientars una de las manos de Edwardme guiaba por las caderas y otra me daba nalgadas en el trasero.

Cuando iba a correrme, Edward dejó de moverse y grité de frustración.

- Di a quién perteneces Bella. Dilo. - Embestida. - Dilo.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo que quieras, pero no pares!

- ¡No has respondido, Bella! -Golpeó contra mí.

- ¡Te pertenezco!

Edward asintió, satisfecho e hizo que no me corriera una vez... Si no tres veces. Me pregunté cómo podía aguantar tanto tiempo, pero gemí de placer cuando sentí su semen dentro de mí, llenándome. Edward se dejó caer encima de mí y acarició varias veces mi exhausto cuerpo, no podía moverme.

Sin salir de mí, me colocó encima de él.

Me estremecí cuando uno de los dedos de Edward me acariciaron uno de los pezones y le dio un beso antes de guiñarme un ojo y sonreírme.

- Dile a tu madre que tiene mi voto, Bella.

Sonreí satisfecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a mis queridas lectoras!<strong>

**Gracias por la bienvendia tan brutal que me dieron en mi primer fic, Succubus Baby.**

**Aquí traigo este, participando en un nuevo contest que me parece genial para aquellas escritoras que amamos a los Edwards calientes (L) Asíq ue si aman a este Edward, ¡participen llenado este fandom de Edwards así!**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Kevin, mi novio por soportar cada llamada que le hacía mientras escribía el fic por mis hormonas.**

**Y a Alizée, por hacer un contest taaan bueno.**

**¿Quién se une a ODIAMOS A BARBIE-LOCA?**

**Dejen comentarios chicas, y quizás les envío a cada una de ustedes un Outtake de este fic :D**


End file.
